headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Cleopatra 2525: Quest for Firepower
| next = "Creegan" }} "Quest for Firepower" is the premiere episode of the syndicated television series Cleopatra 2525. It was directed by Greg Yaintanes and written by series creator R.J. Stewart. It first aired on Monday, January 22nd, 2000. This episode introduces the world of 2525, a world where humanity is forced to abandon the surface of the planet Earth and seek refuge underground. While fleeing from one of the treacherous Bailey sentinels and a renegade robot, warriors Hel and Sarge discover the cryogenically preserved body of a young woman from the 21st century. When they awaken her, they discover that her name is Cleopatra and that she is now forced to survive in this dystopic, topsy-turvy society. Synopsis .]] Three warriors named Helen Carter, Sarge and Horst take a shaft to the surface of the Earth as part of their next assignment. Although she is the leader of the group, Helen is nervous for she has never been to the surface before. She interfaces with "The Voice", the disembodied architect who assigns them their missions. The Voice tells Helen that it is necessary for her to go to the surface to complete their mission. As soon as they are topside, a robotic flying ship known as a Bailey descends upon them. They activate their shields just as the Bailey opens fire. Helen gets up close and fires a shot from her gauntlet, blasting away at the sentinel's arm cannon. The weapon falls and Helen scoops it up for later analysis. The three retreat back into the fox hole and enter the caverns below the Earth. As they collect themselves however, Helen and Sarge discover that Horst is actually a betrayer robot. Horst's arms turn into cannons and he begins shooting at them. The two women fire back, but Sarge takes a hit to the stomach. Helen grabs her and they dead-drop into a tunnel shaft. After examining her, she determines that Sarge is going to need a new kidney. She brings her to a feline mutant who specializes in organ transplants. The cat man is preoccupied however with his newfound discovery - a cryogenically frozen woman from the early 21st century. Helen keeps the cat man's attention on her and trades him a piece of wood (a rare commodity in these underground environs) for his services. He puts Sarge into a machine that heals her. The frozen woman awakens, but has no idea where she is or what is happening to her. She believes that she went in for a simple breast augmentation operation, but is now scared and confused. Sarge recommends killing her just to put her out of her misery. The woman doesn't like the sound of this, so she picks up the robotic weapon and aims at Sarge and Hel. Pretending to act tough, she introduces herself as Cleopatra. Just then, the Horst robot returns and blasts it's way through the walls. Sarge and Helen draw their fire, while Cleopatra screams in terror. Helen runs along the wall and flips behind Horst, attacking from behind. They stun him long enough for all three women to escape down a corridor. They come to one of the shafts and Cleo takes a moment to catch her breath and collect her thoughts. Afterward, they free fall down the shaft until they get to the level that houses their laboratory headquarters. Helen gives the Bailey arm to a scientist named Mauser. Cleo is impressed by how attractive Mauser is, but Sarge tells her that he is a robot. He's not even programmed for sex - yet. Mauser immediately gets to work studying the Bailey arm. The Betrayer robot, now in its true liquid-metal state, bursts into the laboratory and begins shooting at them with his optical sensors. He keys in on Sarge and strafes the room trying to tag her. Hel and Cleo hide behind some crates. Cleopatra is very gifted at mimicry and imitates Sarge's voice, diverting the robot's attention. Hel dives behind the lab table and picks up the Bailey arm. She fires it at the robot, destroying it. Once everything settles down, the group takes some time to relax. Cleo doesn't know if she is going to make it in this world and wonders if she would be better off being frozen again. Hel tells her that they are involved in a war to reclaim the surface and need all the help they can get. Sarge and she offer to let Cleo become a part of their unit. Cleopatra muses, "All for one and one for all, huh?", words which Helen and Sarge find to be both beautiful and inspirational; a perfect description of who they are and what they represent. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * This episode is included on the Cleopatra 2525: The Complete Series DVD collection. * Production code number: 1201. * Cleopatra is known for making various pop culture references throughout the series. In this episode, she imitates the famous Clint Eastwood character Harry Callahan from the films Dirty Harry and Sudden Impact. Cleo intones the infamous line "Go ahead, make my day" from Sudden Impact. * The photograph that Helen Carter pulls out of the small, wooden spool is of her father. The image is that of actor Daryl Brown. The character makes his first appearance in episode nine, "Perceptions". Quotes * Cleopatra: Do you think it's easy to go in for a basic boob job in the year 2001, and wake up five centuries later? * Sarge: What's a boob job? .... * Sarge: Hel, why are all the cute ones robots? I mean, we had some good times together and it turns out he was a machine. Course, that does explain a few things. See also External Links * * "Quest for Firepower" at TV IV * "Quest for Firepower" at TV.com * "Quest for Firepower" at TV Rage.com ---- Category:2000/Episodes Category:January, 2000/Episodes